make a wish
by starburst-lover212
Summary: if ginny and harry interest you and you love to read romantic stories then read this!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's midnight blue eye's reflected against the silver encrusted dagger his clenched pail hands where holding ,as he fought for his friends lives and his own ,thoughts of life without Ginny would be unbearable to him .Voldemorts spell was more than powerful it was magnificent ,but not the good type of magnificent .Thoughts started racing in Harry's head , they got louder and louder , Harry started to scream because he couldn't bare it anymore .His friends scream filled his brain and he tryed to beat the thoughts out of himself .Harry against the wall ,was trying with all him might to stop the dagger ,but he could barely see though his broken glasses .Harry couldn't hold on anymore ,the dagger was only an inch away from his fast paced heart .He looked down at it once more before he plunged the wet dagger into his heart and saw Voldemorts cold ,dark eye's staring back at him one..last..time...Suddenly Harry woke up in a sweat .

" Harry whats wrong ,are you ok? " Ron asked  
" Yeah , but where's sirius? "Harry said impatiently  
" He's in the study " Ron said concerned

Harry left the room to go find Sirius and found Hermione instead making a sandwich.

" Hermione what are you doing down here ? "he asked  
" Just making a little midnight snack ,want one ? " she asked  
" Sure , thanks " he said  
" What do you want on it ? " Hermione asked him  
" LTMM please " said Harry " Do you know what that is ? "  
" I think i know what it is ,isn't it lettuce ,turkey ,mayonnaise ,and mustard ? " Hermione  
said sarcastically "You always order the same thing !" she said as she laughed  
" Alright ,alright ,thanks for the sandwich" he said " I gotta go find Sirius , see you later "  
" k ,bye Harry , night " Hermione said

-----------------------------------------------------

" Sirius , I had a really weird dream "said Harry  
" What happened in the dream " Sirius said trying to pay attention half asleep

So Harry explained what happened in the dream ,and Sirius was trying to  
figure it out ,he said it may be serious so" be careful what you do ".

Early that morning ,Harry went down stairs to get some breakfast ,and saw Ron ,Hermione , and Ginny  
eating French toast that Ginny and Hermione made for everyone.

" Hey ,everyone "Harry said  
" Morning Harry , did you get any sleep last night ? " asked Ron  
" No , not much " Harry said to Ron  
" Harry you were having trouble sleeping ? "asked Ginny  
" Yeah ,I had another dream about Voldemort "Harry said  
" Oh , im sorry , maybe you'll feel better after the Weasley family party !!"Ginny said very bubbly  
" Maybe ???? "Harry said kinda wondering why she was so happy  
" Hermione ,do you have your outfit yet? "Ginny asked her  
" Yeah ,do you want my help? "Hermione asked her back  
" Yeah ,that would help a lot thanks "she said as they  
started to walk up the stairs to Ginnys room .  
" Girls,they always have to look good ! "Ron complained , Harry laughted as he was falling  
asleep in his cearal.  
" Harry !Wake up "Ron yelled  
George walked in the kitchen and said "Ron dont make the poor boy deaf " then he got some  
orange juice and left .


	2. Chapter 2

Its about 3:30pm now and everyone is up either cleaning or getting ready for the party  
including Harry.

"Harry hurry up and finish cleaning your area the party starts at 7:00pm"Ron yelled  
"ok im going ,im almost done"Harry yelled back

Hermione and Ginny where up stairs getting ready while the boys where doing the chores .Hermiones wearing a short ,surf blue dress with black leggings ,blue strappy heels ,and black hoops ,she straightened her hair and put it half up half down ,she's also wearing some blue eye shadow ,black mascara with eyeliner ,and pink pump lip gloss.Ginny's wearing a short black skirt and a forest colored shirt showing some cleavage ,with forest colored leggings ,gold flats and gold hoops ,for make up she wore some gold eyeshadow ,with black mascara and eyeliner and for her lips she put on some pink pump lip gloss too.Her hair was in big curls because Ginny's hair is long now because she grew it out .  
The girls where about to go down because the party had been going on for about a half an hour and everyone was wondering where they were .Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs and felt everyones eyes on them which made Ginny blush.

" hey Harry "Ginny said  
" h-hi "Harry stuttered still amazed  
" what do you guys think ? "Hermione asked  
" You both look amazing ,right Harry ! "Ron said  
" Absolutely " Harry said still looking at ginny  
" Ron would you care to dance ?" Hermione asked him  
" **Bloody Hell **" he mumbled  
" what?" she asked  
" nothing ,sure why not " he said

" Harry are you ok? "Ginny asked him  
" Yeah I'm fine ,I just need some air " he said  
" Oh ,I'll come with you... if thats alright ? "she said .He took her hand and said "of course "and she blushed again

She thought Harry was so cute with his hair all messy ,and she thought his clothes were so sharp ,she couldnt stop smiling and blushing .Ginny thought she was being to obvious to him ,but he just smiled back at her .

" Harry are you scared? "Giny said inocently  
" I'll be honest with you ,I am ,I really am" Harry said  
" The why dont you tell someone? "Ginny asked  
" because most people wouldn't understand ,here I am battling snakes and trolls ,and Voldemort,  
but it's hard to take in, I'm only 15 yet people act like im 30" Hary said  
Ginny hugged Harry "It's ok Harry ,we all get scared "  
and surprisingly to Ginny ,he hugged her back  
" Thanks Ginny, thanks for being there for me " He said sadly  
" I'm always here for you Harry ,**I love you **" she said .She turned her head quickly so Harry couldn't see her face.  
" I-I mean..."Then Harry did something unexpected ...He took her head in his hands softly and said " **I love you too**" Then he kissed her.Ginny's tongue slipped into Harry's like a letter into a envelope.She felt the warmth of his body around her ,she felt so happy with him.

Harry's P.O.V:I felt her tongue go in my mouth ,and move around like a worm, I could feel her heart racing so fast ,her hands moved to my hair and she started playing with it.She looks go cute in her clothes I didn't even know she could look like that. I can't believe that I just did that ,she must think im trying to lead her on!! She does seem to have grown a lot since I met her my first year. I wonder what she's thinking right now .

Ginny's P.O.V: My dream came true, Harry kissed me. I can't believe I am playing with his hair. I hope he doesn't think I am weird. I can feel Harry's body against mine, he's got so much more muscular. Harry is so cute, he's only 15 but he's so grown up. I'll love him till I die!! I feel so safe with Harry and I wish I could tell him.

They finally went to bed and around 3:45am not knowing something had been forming between Ron and Hermione .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning only Hermione was awake when Harry came down .

" Man those Weasleys sure do like to sleep in "Harry said  
" Well, me and Ron where up til about 3am, how about you and Ginny ?"she said  
" 3:45am, we were talking "he said shyly  
" Just...diffrent things, what did you two do?" Harry asked  
" We...Well me and Ron got to talking and one thing lead to another and we kinda..."she said blushing  
"You guys had **SEX **last night !?"Harry yelled  
" NO, what ! No, we just kissed, what are you talking about? "she said confused  
" What, oh, nevermind sorry "Harry said  
" What gave you that idea, did you and Gin-"Hermione got cut off by Harry  
" No!!" he said  
" Then where'd you get that idea? "she asked  
"Nowhere, I'm just not thinking about that" he said.  
"Then what are you thinking about" asked Hermione.  
"Nothing, just stuff" he insisted.  
"Harry, you know you can tell me anything, right" she asked him.  
"Yeah, what are you talking about" he asked confused.  
" Nevermind, boy have no brains !" she mumbled.

Harry went back up stairs to his room to find Ron waking up.

"Congrats, heard the big news" he said sarcasticly.  
"Thanx, so what'd you and Ginny do last night" Ron asked  
"Just talked " Harry said confidently, as if he thought no one would find out what happened between them last night.  
"So!! how was it?" said Harry acting like a girl.  
"Oh, I don't kiss and tell!" Ron said joking.  
"Ok, well-" Ron started to say but Ginny knocked on their door.  
"Ron, Harry you up yet" Ginny asked from the other side of the door.  
They both said at the same time "Yeah " ron said "What do you want?"  
"Gee's Ron calm down, breakfeast is ready!" Ginny said annoyed.  
"What's for breakfeast" Ron said getting up from his bed, heading towards the door.  
"Just come down, and see" Ginny yelled.  
"Coming" as he walked out the door.  
"Harry coming?" he asked.  
"Sure be there in a second" Harry yelled because Ron, was already half way down the stairs.

Harry tried to clean up a little, so he brushed his hair(which he though ginny would like, but what he doesn't know is she likes his hair messy) put some deodorant on (A/N:LOL) and also brushed his teeth.

Harry finally went downstairs, after ten minutes.

"Harry, what took you so long!" Ron said.  
"I wanted to look at something" he siad.  
"Oh well, the girls made us french toast,bacon, toast with jelly, and muffins" Ron said in heaven.  
"Oh, I'm not really that hungry, but thanks girls, it looks really good" Harry said.  
"Thanks Harry, but are you sure your not hungry?" hermione asked.  
"Yeah, I'm not hungry right now" Harry said .  
"Ok, I'll put some aside for you so Ron doesn't eat it all" ginny said.  
"Thanks Ginny" he said.  
"your welcome" replied Ginny.

Harry went up stairs, because he didn't feel good, so he he went to lay down. About ten minutes later Hermione and Ron wanted to watch a movie(The witch that died last summer) and asked Ginny if she wanted to watch it with them but she wanted to read her book (The guide to:Getting the guy 101).  
When Ginny went up stairs she heard Harry in the bedroom and knocked lightly, then went in and sat down next to Harry at the desk.


End file.
